1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holding and support element for irons, designed to hold irons of different sizes that are still hot after their use, and to hold such irons in such a manner as to prevent possible harm and damage to individuals and objects who may have come into accidental contact with them.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Known at present are support elements for irons that are generally constituted by suitable small mats made out of cloth, rubber or other insulating material, provided on the handle ofthe iron, or in other appropriate positions, and on which the irons rest in the condition in which they are, either during the periods when they are not in use or upon having used them. This means that the irons are still very hot and, therefore, their ironing bottom-plate is removed from the support surface, preventing thus an overheating ofthe surface itself without, however, averting the danger that individuals and objects come into contact with their surface, thus suffering burns.